memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three/Reptilian attack
(Federation space, year 2388, alternate reality, warp speed) The Helena ''is at high warp on course for the outer edge of Federation space to take out a Xindi Starbase to provide the Federation of this timeline a fighting chance. (Deck 3, Captain's quarters) Jason and Typhuss are talking about how he got Susan Core to become his XO since Julia has to work a double shift to make sure the temporal protocols for the deflector dish is online for their departure after the Mission. Well I was going through several candiates files some glowing reports of deciation and all that other jazz I looked at Susan's and as I was about to put it away to look at another person's record I read a glowing report from the Captain of the ''Galaxy, about a Romulan warbird attacked the ship captured the crew expect for Core and Lieutenant Dumont and the two retook the ship and freed the crew and her Captain gave her a medal for it when I read that I knew I found the perfect XO, and she even lost her father at Wolf 359 during the Borg attack says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Then the ship shakes as the klaxons sound. Tyson to bridge report says Jason as he tapped his combadge. Sir we're under attack by two Xindi-Reptilian warships ''says Commander Core over the comm. Both Typhuss and Jason get up from their chairs and head out to the bridge. (Space, warp speed) Two Xindi-Reptilian warships fire several particle beam weapons hitting the aft shields of the ''Helena. (Main bridge, red alert) Both Captains Kira and Tyson walk onto the bridge as the ship shakes under fire again and again as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. Shields down to 56% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console. Let's see if we can show them we mean business Jamie fire aft photon torpedoes full spread orders Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell at tactical. Aye, sir photon torpedoes ready reports Mitchell as she looks at him. Fire orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. (Space, warp speed) The aft section of the Helena unleashes a volley of photon torpedoes that score several direct hits on the two Xindi-Reptilian warships destroying one and damaging the other one as it fires a few more beams at the aft shields and punched through them and struck the port nacelle causing it to explode and vent drive plasma. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and back console as the power of the warp engines hum down. We're dropping out of warp reports Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the helm read out. Target the Xindi-Reptilian warship orders Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Target locked sir reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the Captain. Fire orders Captain Tyson as he looks at her. (Federation space) The Helena's forward launchers unleashed a volley of photon torpedoes strike the shields of the Xindi-Reptilian warship then punch through them and destroys the warship. (Main bridge, red alert) Target destroyed reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Very good everyone now Howard what's our condition says Jason as he walks over to Ensign Mason. We've got the port nacelle venting drive plasma, minor hull buckling on decks 5 and 8 and the deflector dish has only sustained minor damage Ensign Mason reports to Captain Tyson. Is that a good thing says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Tyson and Captain Kira. I'm not sure Susan but let's hope we can use it to get home, Howard have the cooridnates set for Bajor says Captain Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. Aye, sir temporal cooridnates set and ready to go on your command when the mission is over says Ensign Mason as he looks at Captain Tyson. How are we going to get to the base now without warp drive asked Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the Captain. We've got that Puddle Jumper in shuttlebay 2 I'll lead a team over to the base and plant charges along the hallways and fusion reactor says Captain Tyson as he informs the senior staff and Typhuss of the plan. Jason, I think you should use a shuttlecraft and not a Puddle Jumper, Puddle Jumpers do not have shields, however, through major system modifications, the cloaking generator can be reversed to act as a shield, but this drains the Jumper's power far too rapidly, making it almost useless in a combat situation says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Unlike the shuttles the Jumpers have cloaking devices that can keep the strike team from being seen while we try to get onto the base and slip out without so much as a peep says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Fine, just be careful out there, Jason says Typhuss as he is looking at Jason. I will Typhuss and Susan you've got the bridge says Jason as he, and Jamie enter the turbolift and the doors closed as Commander Core sat in the captain's chair looking at the middle computer. (Deck 10, shuttlebay 2) Captain Tyson, Lieutenant Mitchell, Major Lorne, and two MACOs get into the Jumper and Tyson powers the Jumper up. Bridge this is Jumper 14 ready to depart says Captain Tyson as he looks at the console. Acknowledge Jumper 14 you're cleared to depart ''says Commander Core over the comm speaker. All right let's do this says Captain Tyson as he motions the control stick. (Space) The Jumper flies out of shuttlebay 2 and cloaks and heads towards the starbase. (Xindi-Suliban starbase shuttlebay) The cloaked Jumper lands and the strike team slowly comes out as Captain Tyson comes out holding his particle rifle. All right everyone let's move out our objective is the fusion reactor orders Captain Tyson as he instructs the team to do. They move out and head to the fusion reactor. (USS ''Helena, Captain's ready room) Commander Core is staring out at the stars and the base, when the doors chimed. Come says Commander Core. Typhuss walks into the ready room. Captain Kira what can I do for you says Commander Core as she walks down the steps and sits behind the desk. I wanted to know how you were doing Commander? asks Typhuss as he sits down on a chair in front of the desk. Nervous and just worried about the Captain he's always told me about stuff but now he's been quiet lately says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. I'm worried about Jason too, I'm going to leave now Commander says Typhuss as he gets up from the chair. Susan nods at him and goes back to work on the padd on the desk and looking at damage reports from the battle with the two Xindi-Reptilian warships. (Xindi-Suliban Starbase) The strike team moves around the base as they avoid patrols, and made it to the fusion reactor. Whoa what the hell their reactor is powered by an Omega particle says Captain Tyson as he looks at the core. What why would they take that risk says Major Lorne as he looks at Jason. I'm not sure why but this needs to be destroyed do we have those grav charges says Jason as he looks at Major Lorne. Lorne nods at him and gets some out of the backpack and places them along the core's outer shell and around the consoles, and they get out of the engine room and head back to the jumper with zero detection. This was easy way too easy says Lorne as they get to the Jumper and enter it as Captain Tyson gets in the pilot seat and starts the Jumper up and head out of the bay. (Space) The Jumper flies out but as it does a Xindi-Insectoid ship starts firing blind patterns around where the Jumper is flying. (Jumper 14's cockpit) Hang on says Jason as he manuevers the Jumper to get out weapons range with the Xindi-Insectoid ship. How do they know where we're at says Major Lorne as he's at the co-pliot seat. I'm not sure but let's hope the Helena is around to help us says Jason as he looks at him. (Space) A quantum torpedo destroys the Xindi-Insectoid ship as the Helena flies into the scene to make the save. (USS Helena's bridge red alert) Captain you're cleared for landing shuttlebay 2 says Commander Core as she looks at the viewer. Acknowledge Commander also jump to warp as soon as we're aboard there's gonna be a very large explosion coming our way and I don't wanna be stuck at ground zero ''says Captain Tyson over the comm system. Acknowledge Elizabeth I need warp speed as so as they're aboard now says Commander Core as she looks at Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh. The Jumper is aboard says Ensign Mason as he looks up at Commander Core. Leigh go now says Commander Core as she heads to the Captain's chair. (Space) The Xindi-Suliban base blows up into a thousand pieces as a shockwave emerges from the blast and heads towards the ''Helena just as she's about to engage her warp drive the ship jumps to warp speed. (Main bridge red alert) We made it we're at warp one reports Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Commander Core.